


How to silence a Rat

by Alilwhiskey



Series: Roadrat Short One Shots [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Lunch, M/M, Peanut Butter, noisy rat, silent caring roadie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alilwhiskey/pseuds/Alilwhiskey





	How to silence a Rat

Junkrat just would not shut up. Roadhog wanted a peaceful lunch with his partner but all day long there was no end to Rat's relentless banter. Until Roadie remembered a trick he used with a dog once to keep it busy. He rumaged through the kitchen pantries in search for the key item he needed for a peaceful lunch. After thirty minutes of moving canned raviolis and spaghettios, along with various veggies, Roadie finally found what he was looking for.

Pulling out a jar of creamy peanut butter. Luckily Rat wasn't around while Roadie made lunch. Removing the cap of the jar and dipping in a butter knife, Roadie smeared a good portion of the substance on a piece of bread. Topping if with a portion of fresh honey. Nutritious and perfect for doing the job at hand. Roadie made himself a salad with fresh veggies and fruits. With lunch in hand, he moved to a dining table and bellowed for Rat. "Lunch, Rat!"

On que, Junkrat bounded into the room, jittering and chatting away. "Bout time! I'm starvin mate!" Rat plopped down in a chair and pulled his share towards himself. Not even paying attention to what he was about to eat. Which was another reason Roadie looked out for him. Roadhog lifted his mask enough to take in a fork full of salad. "Did I tell ya about me new plans? It's gonna be the bomb!" Roadie groaned at Rat's pun, Rat took a bite of his sandwich. "Hooley dooley! This is the bomb its self! Thanks mate!" He chewed, "As I was sayin-" Rat took another big bite. He was starting to find it hard to speak. "mf unna e uh omb, ate!"

Roadie started to smile, the peanut butter was working. He stole a glance at Rat when the chatter finally stopped. The lanky blonde was struggling to speak with the gooey substance in his mouth. He looked exactly like the dog, licking his lips and trying so hard to get it off the roof of his mouth. Eventually giving up to focus on finishing his lunch. Finally, Roadie thought, A peaceful meal for once.


End file.
